


Still Points

by Siddal_Preaker



Series: The Messiah: Deleted/Extended/AU Scenes [2]
Category: Loki (fandom), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Feel-good, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Let Loki Feel Safe and Secure AU, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pillow Talk, Plus Size Female Character, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet Loki (Marvel), light light ligHt bsdm yall, plus size woc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal_Preaker/pseuds/Siddal_Preaker
Summary: Loki comforts the woman he loves when insecurity about her body grips her during the early years of their relationship. Sweet, sweet body worship ensues. He opens up about falling for her in turn. Deleted scene from my fic, The Messiah. No big spoilers, just a smut interlude. Slight mention of self harm and past abuse.





	Still Points

**Author's Note:**

> Early relationship ahoy! Fluffy, fluffy smut ahead. I dedicate this work to all the lovely people on my writing blog who love and support plus size ocs and my writing...as well as that anon who came into my ask box mad about Loki falling for a plus girl. This one's for you. :)

           “Come here, sweetheart.” The phrase that made my heart flutter and sing. Loki almost always uttered it before bed when we’d washed and changed after a long day. Lamps were dimmed and the galaxy blazed with hovering moons and stars just outside. Asgard hushed around us. I enjoyed the comfort of sleeping in his bedroom through these early years and Loki seemed to be fond of staying in mine on occasion despite its place and size. The fact that it was also colder always made him smile when I'd turn in bed to huddle into him, he never minded. Just beamed elsewhere and held me tighter. A long, loose nightgown swayed when I pulled my robe off and hurried under the covers once he turned his back to stoke the fire of dying embers with magic.

           “We get to sleep in tomorrow,” I smiled broader as Loki faced me, ruffling a hand into his black hair. "A welcomed change." I brought the covers up so he crossed the room to go to his side of the bed. Loki sipped the last of his wine and placed the goblet aside.

           “Looking forward to it,” he commented, slipping in behind me with the lamp still flickering on his side table. I turned toward him and laid on my back while he propped his arm up to watch me, smirking and looking away. Idle fingers touched my curls, splayed across the pillows, to sweep them in place.

           “What?” I wondered and he shrugged.

           “Your shyness even after our multiple sexual encounters,” he replied, “it intrigues me.”

           “Shy?” I scoffed and inhaled when his other hand slipped under the blankets, fingers shifted along my arm. “I’m comfortable with you.”

           “As I am with you,” Loki trailed his hand up my shoulder and hummed. “It isn’t the sex that makes you so shy. Is it?”

           “No, not anymore.” I admitted, peering aside but he touched my chin to beckon me back to his gaze.

           “What is it?” He inquired and I grew reluctant, fists tightening into sheets to bring them closer.

           “…It’s my body.”

           “Your body?” Loki caressed my cheek with his knuckles and smoothed some hair down. “I love your body. I’ve seen it quite a few times. But, I have noticed this as well. You often turn off every lamp in your room and shut the curtains. You keep pieces of clothing on and beckon me under the covers. Which is perfectly fine, I enjoy our sex all the same. I just want you to know that I love you and your body, clothed and not. It is my hope that this shyness isn’t bringing you discomfort.” He came down, holding my face to kiss me before lingering for a second slower one. My hands slipped up to cup his jaw this time when he pulled away. Loki flickered his eyes across mine and something connected, warming us.

           “It isn’t you,” I explained to ensure he didn’t think he’d pushed anything. “I’m just…I don’t look like…” I exhaled, my hands dropped to hold the sheets to my chest again. Eyes looked beyond him while he traced his thumb down my cheek. “I’ve been a full girl for my entire life. My breasts and hips developed early. Older men would stare. Make comments. No one told them to stop. Growing up, looking like I did... They all act as if I am illegitimate in some way for looking like I do." I panned to focus on Loki's intent expression. "Does…Did it ever bother you? Make you less attracted to me? That…I’m fleshier than you. Uh, wider. Broad. Curvy. Stretched and scarred. Heavy...” I tried not to sound too wounded when I whispered a word that wasn’t filthy in this realm or the next. “ _Fat_. I am fat and if I wasn't, I know I'd get better treatment. I do. We notice when we're looked up and down with an awkward smile and shifting steps from beings who have no interest in hearing us out. Sometimes it's like I'm not worthy of another's time. Like I'm not a viable person because I am a big girl.” Loki seemed genuinely surprised. "I'm surrounded by pretty people and those on the outside can't comprehend that I...that I can be loved."

           "You're all I want. These people are on the outside for a reason and they'll have to continue burning in solitude. You won't feel that heat."

           "They look at us and think I'm too big for you, Loki. There is Prince Loki, they'll say...with _her._ All unruly curls and flesh to spare. He can have anyone and had to pick that one. Awkward and teetering while he sways with such grace, stars still before him to watch. She swirls and decays in turn." I admitted with heating cheeks. Tension etched my voice so I blinked and swallowed the lump down. 

           “It has not bothered me an ounce. We grew together under those same stars and moons, contented to watch us grow closer until they cannot stand it. They had to bind us together, lest the world threatens to combust if we don't. Women, like men, come in every size here. Asgard is a vibrant place. Us in the main province. Elves. Some reptilian beings even," Loki chuckled, "and creatures who lurk only underground. A fluid people. All of us form one ethereal race of gods and monsters coming together...and yet unique and rich beyond imagination. There is magic and culture and life yet to be uncovered." As I watched Loki go on, I fell in love so deeply over and over again. This wonder toward the world around us. It inspired me so. "Your looks are more common than you are led to think. I've been fortunate to know many diverse lovers. All so beautiful to me. I think so often about you when we are parted.” My name left his tongue and I beamed.

           “The palace wants me to look more like the court ladies when I stand next to you.” I swallowed, eyes shining while my voice shook. “I hid myself under baggy clothing. My father…he…he used to come up to me and pull the belt around my waist painfully tight so people could better see the hourglass to my frame. So I could be somewhat desirable.”

           “I desire you in every form but that isn’t important. What’s important is that you know you are beautiful and warm…soft and plump. These words are allowed to go together. We'll weave them into a fine tapestry if we must." He roused amusement from me. "I cannot pretend I know all of your pain but I do understand to some extent. I tried for a long time to bulk up like the men around me. Like Thor. I ate and lifted until I vomited. But, I gave that up because it wasn’t important anymore. I am contented with myself and you deserve to feel such a thing.” Loki kissed my cheek. “This perception…your father was and is wrong. We know he is. It won’t take his words away but, I wanted you to hear it from another. You are beautiful at your size.” Loki hesitated so I cupped his face, nearing to kiss him and bring him down with me. He gripped my arms, massaging while my hands slipped around his shoulders to hold him and touch his soft hair.

          "What is it you think when we are parted?" I asked then so he shifted up, tracing one finger over my brow and down my nose before his thumb swept across my lips. Instead, Loki continued on while he observed me, digits trailed up the round, heart shape of my face to the higher point of my ample cheekbones.

          "I am fond of your features. Dark and lush. You glow in candlelight. Your curls get swept up in the fresh air and sunlight illuminates you. You are never washed out, you just...it is as if I can gaze at you and I'm certain that something so significant fills the space around us to the brim. It spills over but, you always beckon and echo every little call. I do hope that one day you allow the world to see you for all that you are. It shall not wash you away. You'll rise and join the stars...you shall be admired and coveted because you are so remarkable."

          "Perhaps, another time though," I offered. "Fortunately, I am so happy right where I am now. This moment." Loki brightened at that and I followed. "We spent far too much time denying feelings, did we not?"

          "I'll do my best to make up for all that, if you'll assist." Loki kissed me, lingering and soft. “Again, I know my opinion and sexual desire for you should not be at the front of your brain but, have you really not realized how much I adore every sweet curve on you?” Loki pecked my lips once more. “I could remind you.”

           “Loki…” I grew warmer, turning my face while he laughed and covered my cheeks in playful kisses. A giggle erupted with a sudden gasp at him.

           “A brighter smile, at last.” He came up, bracing himself over me. “I remember the first time I ever desired you long before we got together.”

           “Oh?” My hands slipped down his arms and he fell on his side again while I watched him, relaxing. “Well, now you have to tell me.”

           “It was snowing and you were leaving the palace after tea with mother. I believe I was seated outside, under an arch with a book. I watched the snow fall about me. Most everyone was inside but Fandral had walked out just before you and he was waiting at the bottom. Thor was in a devious mood and he saw Fandral so he picked up the biggest chunk of snow he could and started down toward him.”

           “No, not this day.” I covered my face and Loki was chuckling.

           “So, Thor’s coming down and I’m seated, half hidden, thinking he’s a buffoon. But, I was somewhat excited to see Fandral get demolished. You appeared in a conversation with mother at the very top of the steps, backing up to go in a large burgundy cloak. Your curls were already coated in flakes, you looked angelic… Either way, you waved to mother and took two steps down the icy stairs before you slipped rather dramatically and slid all the way down on your ass.”

           “At the time, it did hurt.” I was giggling again while Loki went on.

           “My heart stopped when I saw you because I thought you’d knocked yourself out and Mother about jumped a few feet into the air, rushing down to help you. But…you…” Loki was laughing. “You plowed right into Thor before he could fully turn and react…which broke the giant snowball over his own head when he landed on his back. Then, you knocked Fandral off his feet in the same slide when he tried to help you. Thor is sprawled on the stairs. Fandral is face down and you slide to a stop at the bottom, dazed and I’d gotten to you by that time as Mother charged down the steps to ensure everyone was alright and when I stood over you… You looked at me and turned your head to see Thor and Fandral, both whining aloud from their frozen spots."

            "I can't believe you remember this so vividly." My cheeks ached from smiling.

            "I do. So, Mother is shooting you questions, but you looked at me again and burst into laughter, rolling on your side to rub your back and bottom.” We were both losing it. “And you wouldn’t stop. Mother and I heave you up, still trying to see if you’re all right but you’re laughing, bending over and still rubbing yourself and you just didn’t stop. It was the hardest and brightest laugh I’d ever heard from you. You snorted and kept up even."

            _"Gods..._ I'm so embarrassing."

            "Thor and Fandral are stumbling with Mother’s help and you were giggling so hard, you covered your face and…I remember you pressed against my chest as if to muffle it. We all lost it at this point because Thor looked like a snow beast and Fandral’s mustache had iced over. But, I don’t recall much else of what they said, I remember the way you pressed into my embrace to cover your laughter and you leaned out, calming finally with this radiant smile…your eyes sparkled and it felt we’d just invented the still point to the spinning realms around us. It was the first time I ever believed with all my heart that perhaps everything would end up…fine. It did not need to be perfect. For once, I didn’t want it to. I wanted that in-between of fantasy and reality to create something gleaming and new. The contentment. The comfort and safety. I loved you from the first. But, I’ll never forget that beautiful moment.” Loki was looking into the distance while I watched him recall the memories so fondly. My heart melted when I touched his face to bring him back to our still point. Smiling softer, I took his hand and kissed it, amusement broke through again.

           “So, you’re telling me, Prince Loki, regal sorcerer, magical shapeshifter…that you knew you held affections for me when I quite literally got my own ass delivered to me. On the very steps of the palace...in front of most of your family.”

           “Yes, and I’m not taking it back.” Loki countered, grinning while I covered my face. “Your hair was a mess and you were still in pain and panting. My mother and brother and damned Fandral were there but I still wanted to kiss you. Your cheeks were blooming with shades of red.”

           “It was a long way down, I remember Thor practically going over my head and Fandral’s legs twisted into mine. When I looked up, I saw you with this wide-eyed stare, you looked like an owl with two emeralds for eyes. It was embarrassing falling like that in front of the Queen. When I was at the bottom, I was hoping the snow would just cover me.” Loki was entertained but he kissed me again, hand slipping behind my head and into my hair.

           “Fortunately, we’re both warm and I get to kiss you to my heart’s content.” He mused, lips trailing over my cheek and to my jaw. His hands were smoothing down over my body now through the nightgown I had on. I shifted closer to him until he was half atop me, opening his mouth against mine. “I want you. Now. Forever.” Loki muttered against my lips and I ran my hand into his hair, bringing his mouth to mine in response.

           “You have me.” I replied and Loki got lower to kiss my collar.

           “I also don’t plan on resting until I’ve appreciated all of you.” He came up and I scoffed, entertained. Loki took my hands and kissed my knuckles on each. “Starting with your hands, they’re lovely and quite suited for mine. You tug on my clothes and hair while I kiss you and I cannot get enough.”

           “ _Loki_.” I was bashful again while he kissed along my shoulders and brought my nightgown lower.

           “Allow me to indulge,” he pulled my arms free but didn’t reveal anymore, settling my hand on his face. “As much as I enjoy holding you, I can honestly say that my heart somehow picks up and slows all at once when you take me in your arms. So if you notice that you wake with me in them, it is not because you were the clingy one at night.” Loki’s playful nature had me reeling.

           “That so?” My chest rose when he pecked my lips and slipped fabric down, his nose traced along my collar while he hummed and cupped my breasts.

           “I could vocalize about your lovely breasts and how divine they are but I shall demonstrate instead. Yes, I think that will be much more effective.” Loki’s mouth was on me, opened to nip before I sighed in bliss. He took time to rouse my nipples to hard buds, licking circles around them and teasing with his fingers. When he kissed just under them, I tensed and licked my lips.

           “I…I’m not…” I trailed off when Loki stopped to meet my eyes. “This is where I’m most nervous during sex.”

           “Your breasts?” Loki furrowed his brow.

           “My stomach. My hips and thighs.” I whispered and he exhaled, nodding.

           “I see.” Loki hesitated when I peered away from him before slipping a hand up my side, over my belly. He dropped his lips down once more and I hitched a breath. I’d let him do these things in the heat of the moment but, Loki didn’t linger like he was now. He kissed my skin along stretch marks and scars alike. I laid there and felt myself unwind, running a hand into his hair while he reached up to toy with my breasts again. "I long to appreciate every piece of you." I covered his hands with mine and moaned, enjoying him. “You’ve given me so much beauty to explore,” Loki hovered over me and kissed my lips. “I can also say that your thighs drive me mad.” He was tugging my nightgown all the way off, tossing it aside. “The way they’re able to spread so wide for me. The way they tighten around my hips.” Loki’s mouth was on my knee, running up. “How shaken they are when I’m holding them, kissing them. So tender and sensitive.” He traced a line up to watch me shiver, trailing his fingers over my skin and idly down the hair between my legs. Loki watched my eyes grow heavy when he slipped a hand between my thighs to spread them so he could settle on his knees. Nude, I watched him, his arousal clearly straining against his pants. Muscles across his stomach clenched under pale skin as he vibrated with desire. My skin flushed and I thought,  _I did that_. Loki was so beautiful and he wanted me so ardently. He would plead for me. My fears were spilling off the bed to hide under it until later. Lips parting, I reached down when he scooted forward so I could cup his cock through his pants. He paused to pull himself out, stroking and I bit my bottom lip, slipping my fingers between my own legs when the moment became too much.

           “You forgot another important part of me.” I sighed and Loki smirked wider at my play.

           “Apologies,” he bowed low and curled his hands around my thighs. Fingers parted my folds and I felt his breath on my skin, exposing me so intimately that I arched with need.

           “Gods, your eyes. Sometimes, I feel you looking at me and I want…” I pressed against the bed.

           “Yes?” Loki was patient, I stared at the ceiling and gave in.

           “You gaze and touch and I want to play with myself.” I admitted with some force.

           “I’m not stopping you.” Loki kissed my thigh and settled his head there so I reached down again. “Oh, yes, this is exquisite.”

           “Loki…” I moaned, blushing all over with swelling heat.

           “That’s it, sweetheart, make yourself wet for me. Do you want my mouth?”

           “Yes…” I pled softly, not worried about my flesh and the scars I created along it. Neither was he. “Please.”

           “You did asked politely.” Loki moved my hand away and kissed my folds, delving between them to swirl his tongue along my clit. I was lost. Splayed out perfectly while he moaned aloud. “Close your eyes.” Loki snaked up and draped along my side. Chest heaving, I followed his instruction and felt his hand squeeze one of my breasts before running down along my stomach again. These feather light caresses caused me to grow taut and I licked my lips. Loki was kissing my neck and trailing up the shell of my ear. “Keep your eyes closed and feel me admire this radiant body.”

           “Loki…” I sighed, head pressing back into my pillow while he massaged me. My hands slipped up to burrow into the sheets twisted around me.

           “Relax and feel me. Feel how deeply I desire you.” Loki’s fingers were running along my thighs. “Tell me what you want.”

           “Touch me,” I whined, brow furrowed while I gave a pout as he teased. “Put your hand… _ah_ …” His thumb traced my outer folds. “More.”

           “More?” One of his legs shifted over mine to open me up. He kissed my breast and neck, smiling against me.

           “I want your hand between my legs, please touch me,” I managed, sighing before I gave a soft moan when he obliged. Soothing every little ache. My back curved, eyes shutting tighter while he rubbed my clit and kissed my chest, in no rush.

           “No peeking,” Loki nudged his face into mine. “I can feel you blooming under my touch. Bowing and ready to squirm as I hold you right here with me.” His wet cock nudged my hip and I settled my hands on my breasts to massage them with his touches. “You’ve no idea,” Loki uttered into my ear, “how badly I’d like to be inside you. You purr and tighten while you hold me. Your lovely thighs squeeze and I'm lost in you. Put your hands above your head and let me relax you.” I was a puddle in his grip, grasping for a bar on his headboard. The position pushed my breasts out while I sighed and swayed. He traced circles into me, spreading my lips open so my clit could keep his full attention. “This is better, is it not?” Loki set his head on my arm to stay in my ear.

           “I love you,” I muttered, “I love you…Oh… I love you, keep going.”

           “That’s it,” Loki coaxed, “I can feel your arousal spilling between my fingers. I’ll make you climax at my command as many times as I wish until you recall the euphoria of this moment days later. Remember my hands and mouth pleasuring you until you can no longer stand it. You’ll have to touch yourself and whisper my name. I bet it'll sound divine against the cool air.” He slipped two fingers inside and my legs shifted open wider while he kept them apart with his in response. My eyes cracked open and I felt myself bucking to meet his hand.

           “Can I come?” My chest lifted and Loki rumbled with a chuckle against my neck.

           “Not yet,” Loki was rubbing while my body began to spark and seize, “not yet, sweetheart.” He hovered over me, straddling one of my legs. His free hand traced lines down my cheek and one finger slipped into my mouth. “Look at me. I want to watch you.” I gazed at his face with clouded eyes, trying to hold it together.

           “Can I come?” I asked again, voice hitching while he pressed his hand over my wrists and leaned down to kiss me. He was stroking me in quick little circles, feeling my legs shaking and I squirmed in his grasp. “Please, let me…” I moaned aloud with sputtered little breaths, watching his eyes. A crowned prince revered and worshiped me. I echoed that call.

           “Not yet, hold on for me. Almost.” Loki’s chest was heaving as well, eyes large while his cock dripped against my stomach. Pulsing to be inside me. “Hold it together, sweetheart. You’re doing perfectly.”

           “Loki.” I whined, breaking. “Can’t.”

           “You can,” he wasn’t letting up and my teeth pressed together while I arched, bracing myself and trying to hold back. “Good. Right there. When I allow it, you’ll bow and open up as you orgasm. Whisper my name because this one will belong to me. Yes?”

           “Yes,” I squeaked, lips opening for cries while he tortured my clit to no end. Unraveling, I was teetering now.

           “I’m going to fuck you after,” Loki leaned down to my ear, hushed. “I want to take you. Do you want me to push inside?”

           “I want it,” I writhed, my hands shifted but his grip was tight. “I want it, Loki.  _Please_ , let me come.”

           “I want to feel every part of your lovely body when you give in. I want you to feel beauty in every curve.” Loki kissed my lips and came up to watch my face. “Close your eyes and feel it.” His fingers were working me raw and I unhinged at his command. “Come. Come for me.”

           “ _Loki!”_ I gave him his name and felt myself flood with climax, muscles tightened perfectly like clockwork as I shuddered and seized until he brought me down slowly from the high. He shifted between my taut legs, lifting my thighs to position them before playfully patting his cock against my opening to tease. “Loki. I want you.”

           “You want this?” He lingered, rubbing himself until he’d slicked his shaft in my release. My hands stretched and I grasped for his arms, still quivering and utterly unwound under him. I was swollen and sensitive but every touch rose fire within me. “Put it inside you if you want it so, needy girl.” Whining, I reached down and we locked eyes while I pressed his tip into me. Loki hissed, forcing his girth into my already tight walls, pulsing still from orgasm. “Unraveled and writhing and yet, you still ache to be filled. By the nine, I love to play with you.” Loki was kissing me again, slipping his tongue into my mouth while he pinched my nipples. “ _Shhh_ ,” he hushed me when I whimpered, lips under my jaw. “There you are. Utterly splayed out so superbly.” Loki held my thighs, pressing them open while he watched where our bodies met with lust filling his eyes. He thumbed my clit to torture me and hissed when I reacted. “Perfect,” he moaned, lost in me. “Squeezing my cock, I can barely take you. I love you so much.” Loki was moving inside me now, holding my thighs up to penetrate deep with shallow thrusts so he didn’t slip out.

           “Keep going,” I sighed, unfurled still as my lips turned up. I let my hands slide along his chest and around his hips, caressing his lithe frame while he fucked me into the mattress. Loki was flickering bright and handsome and he pleaded for me alone. A gorgeous prince whined and bucked between my legs, longing to be held in my arms. I felt myself warming at the mere thought. Hair fell into Loki’s face and I tucked it aside, coaxing him on. “You are amazing, I love you. Come here.” I held him close and let him bury his face into my neck, tightening my thighs around his hips. Loki exhaled my name in a muffled breath and grasped under my back to hold me close, melting along my frame. I felt his body shaking and petted his hair, arms around his shoulder to soothe him. “I love you so much.” He was pounding into me, tightening up and tears pricked into my eyes. “Come inside me,  _Loki_ , let me hold you. Let yourself believe…how beautiful we both are. How free and alive we are here. Together.  _Come_.” I cradled the back of his head and uttered little pleas. Loki groaned and spread my thighs a bit wider with his, shifting up to slam into me until climax began to take him. Locked together, we rocked until he was spent before his legs slipped down and he collapsed back into my neck. Stillness gripped us both in perfect harmony. Loki wheezed a little and I realized he’d choked on tears before he rolled off so we both could breathe. Staring at the ceiling, I turned my tired body over and pressed into him. Loki allowed me to his chest so I could hold him while he brought the blankets up.

           “I’m going to take you out to dinner tomorrow, you know...” he spoke, flicking his hand to snuff the lamp out next to him. Moonlight spilled in to bathe us. I smiled a little and crossed my arms over his chest.

           “Oh?”

           “Yes,” Loki exhaled, shifting his fingers into my hair while he looked up at the golden ceiling, decorated in jewels and paintings. “I’m going to hold your hand and kiss you so that all of Asgard burns with jealousy because we are together.” I chuckled and relaxed again on his chest. “There is Prince Loki, they shall utter to each other... His heart belongs to that woman alone…and she is so fierce and beautiful.” I hid my smile half into his chest and nodded without words while he caressed my back with light fingertips. “There is Prince Loki with the love of his life. He was a fool once but he found his way to her. I hope to one day have such a breathtaking shared connection with another, they’ll whisper. I hope to find the still point to the spinning realms and lock my fingers into another’s with nothing to hold me back. They’ll wonder about all of this but we shall not notice one little bit.”

           “Really?” I mused and he hummed.

           “Oh, yes.” Loki smiled to himself when I brought my head up to kiss him goodnight. “We’re going to have a wonderful dinner, I dare say. And after, who knows?” His smirk was light and I beamed at him, sighing as I came to his chest to close my eyes. "We have all the time in the world now, sweetheart."

           This day, I believed him.

           “I’m looking forward to it, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a deleted smut scene that I never had the chance to add into the story bc it was partially unfinished and in need of tuning. Thanks to everyone! Read the fic from the beginning here <3 :D --> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939999/chapters/29573973 Also, my writing blog is just-sid.tumblr.com, message me anytime ^_^


End file.
